Embodiments of the present invention relate to vision treatment techniques and in particular, to ophthalmic lenses such as, for example, contact lenses, corneal inlays or onlays, or intraocular lenses (IOLs) including, for example, phakic IOLs and piggyback IOLs (i.e. IOLs implanted in an eye already having an IOL).
Presbyopia is a condition that affects the accommodation properties of the eye. As objects move closer to a young, properly functioning eye, the effects of ciliary muscle contraction and zonular relaxation allow the lens of the eye to change shape, and thus increase its optical power and ability to focus at near distances. This accommodation can allow the eye to focus and refocus between near and far objects.
Presbyopia normally develops as a person ages, and is associated with a natural progressive loss of accommodation. The presbyopic eye often loses the ability to rapidly and easily refocus on objects at varying distances. The effects of presbyopia usually become noticeable after the age of 45 years. By the age of 65 years, the crystalline lens has often lost almost all elastic properties and has only limited ability to change shape.
Along with reductions in accommodation of the eye, age may also induce clouding of the lens due to the formation of a cataract. A cataract may form in the hard central nucleus of the lens, in the softer peripheral cortical portion of the lens, or at the back of the lens. Cataracts can be treated by the replacement of the cloudy natural lens with an artificial lens. An artificial lens replaces the natural lens in the eye, with the artificial lens often being referred to as an intraocular lens or “IOL”.
Monofocal IOLs are intended to provide vision correction at one distance only, usually the far focus. Predicting the most appropriate IOL power for implantation has limited accuracy, and an inappropriate IOL power can leave patients with residual refraction following surgery. Accordingly, it may be necessary for a patient who has received an IOL implant to also wear spectacles to achieve good far vision. At the very least, since a monofocal IOL provides vision treatment at only one distance and since the typical correction is for far distance, spectacles are usually needed for good near vision and sometimes intermediate vision. The term “near vision” generally corresponds to vision provided when objects are at a distance from the subject eye of between about 1 to 2 feet are substantially in focus on the retina of the eye. The term “distant vision” generally corresponds to vision provided when objects at a distance of at least about 6 feet or greater are substantially in focus on the retina of the eye. The term “intermediate vision” corresponds to vision provided when objects at a distance of about 2 feet to about 5 feet from the subject eye are substantially in focus on the retina of the eye.
There have been various attempts to address limitations associated with monofocal IOLs. For example, multifocal IOLs have been proposed that deliver, in principle, two foci, one near and one far, optionally with some degree of intermediate focus. Such multifocal or bifocal IOLs are intended to provide good vision at two distances, and include both refractive and diffractive multifocal IOLs. In some instances, a multifocal IOL intended to correct vision at two distances may provide a near add power of about 3.0 or 4.0 Diopters.
Multifocal IOLs may, for example, rely on a diffractive optical surface to direct portions of the light energy toward differing focal distances, thereby allowing the patient to clearly see both near and far objects. Multifocal ophthalmic lenses (including contact lenses or the like) have also been proposed for treatment of presbyopia without removal of the natural crystalline lens. Diffractive optical surfaces, either monofocal or multifocal, may also be configured to provide reduced chromatic aberration.
Diffractive monofocal and multifocal lenses can make use of a material having a given refractive index and a surface curvature which provide a refractive power. Diffractive lenses have a diffractive profile which confers the lens with a diffractive power that contributes to the overall optical power of the lens. The diffractive profile is typically characterized by a number of diffractive zones. When used for ophthalmic lenses these zones are typically annular lens zones, or echelettes, spaced about the optical axis of the lens. Each echelette may be defined by an optical zone, a transition zone between the optical zone and an optical zone of an adjacent echelette, and an echelette geometry. The echelette geometry includes an inner and outer diameter and a shape or slope of the optical zone, a height or step height, and a shape of the transition zone. The surface area or diameter of the echelettes largely determines the diffractive power(s) of the lens and the step height of the transition between echelettes largely determines the light distribution between the different add powers. Together, these echelettes form a diffractive profile.
A multifocal diffractive profile of the lens may be used to mitigate presbyopia by providing two or more optical powers; for example, one for near vision and one for far vision. The lenses may also take the form of an intraocular lens placed within the capsular bag of the eye, replacing the original lens, or placed in front of the natural crystalline lens. The lenses may be in the form of a contact lens, most commonly a bifocal contact lens, or in any other form mentioned herein.
Although multifocal ophthalmic lenses lead to improved quality of vision for many patients, additional improvements would be beneficial. For example, some pseudophakic patients experience undesirable visual effects (dysphotopsia), e.g. glare or halos. Halos may arise when light from the unused focal image creates an out-of-focus image that is superimposed on the used focal image. For example, if light from a distant point source is imaged onto the retina by the distant focus of a bifocal IOL, the near focus of the IOL will simultaneously superimpose a defocused image on top of the image formed by the distant focus. This defocused image may manifest itself in the form of a ring of light surrounding the in-focus image, and is referred to as a halo. Another area of improvement revolves around the typical bifocality of multifocal lenses. Since multifocal ophthalmic lenses typically provide for near and far vision, intermediate vision may be compromised.
A lens with an extended depth of focus may provide certain patients the benefits of good vision at a range of distances, while having reduced or no dysphotopsia. Various techniques for extending the depth of focus of an IOL have been proposed. For example, some approaches are based on a bulls-eye refractive principle, and involve a central zone with a slightly increased power. Other techniques include an asphere or include refractive zones with different refractive zonal powers.
Although certain proposed treatments may provide some benefit to patients in need thereof, still further advances would be desirable. For example, it would be desirable to provide improved IOL systems and methods that confer enhanced image quality across a wide and extended range of foci without dysphotopsia. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions that address the problems described above, and hence provide answers to at least some of these outstanding needs.